Gone
by Richan OSH-KJI
Summary: Kai salah Paham terhadap Baekhyun,dan itu membuat Baekhyun pergi dari sisinya' It's YAOI KaiBaek is here / gak pintar bikin summary jadi langsung baca saja


Title : Gone

Author : Richan OSH-KJI

Pairing : KaiBaek _slight_ ChanBaek

Cast : Baekhyun,KAi, Chanyeol, etc

Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Angst,AU

DISC : para Cast hanya milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, Orang Tua, dan SM Ent, saya hanya

Meminjam untuk membuat FF ini ^^

Summary : Kai salah Paham terhadap Baekhyun,dan itu membuat Baekhyun pergi dari sisinya' It's YAOI ^^ KaiBaek is here ^^

**WARNING : BL/ Shonen Ai/ Typo(s)/ Alur kecepetan/ EYD ngasal/ GaJe/ bikin muntah/ i told you before, if you hate YAOI, better if you don't read my Fanfiction, ne ? ^^ **

**NO BASH,NO PLAGIAT,NO SIDERS ! ^^ **

Author's note : Annyeong ! kembali dengan FF gaje dan penname baru, xD

Hehehe...langsung baca aja yah ? ^^

Butuh reviewnya ne ? ^^

Eh, satu lagi ini FF request dari Author **HyunnieKai**, terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF buatanku dan sampai-sampai merequest FF... ^^

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, silahkan menikmati ! ^^

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T Read ! ^^

Sekali lagi ini hanya khayalan Richan jadi kalau kalian mau mem-bashnya Richan tidak peduli ^^

Richan ! ^^

Baekhyun hanya menatap miris namja chingunya Kai yang sedang di kerumuni Oleh Yeoja-yeoja dari kelas lain, dan Kai dengan senang hati melayani yeoja-yeoja genit itu

"Kai, aku merindukanmu" kata Baekhyun lirih

"Hey, Byun Baek" teriak Chanyeol

"Eh, Ne... waeyo Yeollie ?" tanya Kai sambil berusaha memberikan senyum yang agak di paksakan, dan Chanyeol tau itu

"hehehe...Kajja kita ke kantin, aku tau kau sedang membutuhkan udara segar saat ini" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu menariknya ke arah kantin

S

K

I

P

At Canteen~

"Baek kau mau makan apa ?" tanya Chanyeol

"tidak usah, aku masih kenyang" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Ayolah Byun Baek aku tau kau lapar, aku akan mentraktirmu" kata Chanyeol

"Baiklah" kata Baekhyun pasrah

S

K

I

P

"wuah...aku kenyang sekali Yeollie, Gomawo" kata Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"Cheonma..." balas Chanyeol

Ketika mereka sedang asik mengobrol tiba-tiba Kai datang dan duduk di meja yang tepat berseblahan dengan meja yang sedang di duduki oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tidak lama setelah itu segerombolan yeoja yang merangkap fans kai langsung mengerumuni meja yang di duduki oleh Kai, sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menatap miris Namja chingunya itu.

"Errr~ Baekhyun... Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, kurasa sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" kata Chanyeol yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari Kai

"..." Baekhyun masih tetap memandang Kai

"Baek ? Byun Baekhyun ? kau mendengarku ?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak

"E-eh Ne ? kau tadi bilang apa ?" tanya Baekhyun gelagapan

"huft... kajja kita ke kelas" kata Chanyeol kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari kantin, sedangkan Kai yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

S

K

I

P

at class

"Yak ! Park Chanyeol kalau menarik tanganku pelan-pelan dong !"omel Baekhyun sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sakit

"hahaha, maafkan aku Byun Baek aku tidak sengaja ..." kata Chanyeol di iringi dengan gelak tawanya

"_Tuhan, aku sangat ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, aku ingin melihat senyum sahabatku dan aku ingin merasakan lagi kasih sayang dari Kai, amin.."_ Batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris

"E-eh Baekkie... kau kenapa ?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku tidak apa-apa yeol, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ne..." Kata baekhyun lalu menuju ke kamar mandi

S

K

I

P

Saat sudah sampai di kamar mandi, Baekhyun langsung membasuh mukanya dengan air keran westafel, tapi tiba-tiba ...

"sssh.. K-kai hhh.." suara desahan seseorang menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun

"suara siapa itu ?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, karena saking penasarannya Baekhyun langsung menuju ke sumber suara itu

"eungh...k-kai... s-top" suara itu terdengar lagi, dan berasal dari salah satu bilik di kamar mandi itu, kemudian Baekhyun mengintip dari celah bilik itu dan pemandangan itu sangat menyakitkan baginya

"K-kai...kenapa ?" bisik Baekhyun lirih dengan tetesan liquid yang menetes dari mata indahnya, dia melihat namja chingunya sedang mencumbu seorang yeoja yang dia tahu itu adalah teman sekelasnya Jung Krystal !

"K..kai Stop ah..."desah Krystal yang membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan segera berlari ke arah kelasnya

S

K

I

P

Brak~

Suara pintu di tutup dengan keras itu mebuat semua penghuni kelas itu kaget dan serentak menoleh ke arah sang pelaku yang di ketahui adalah Byun Baekhyun

"yak ! Byun Baek Kau kenapa ?"tanya Chanyeol kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang berlinangan air mata

"a-aku tidak apa-apa"kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum

Brak~

Lagi, pintu itu di buka dan di tutup dengan keras #poor

"cih, Dasar jalang"maki Kai saat dia lewat di samping Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Apa kau bilang ?"tanya Chanyeol emosi

"Jalang ! apa masih kurang jelas ? JALANG!"kata Kai dengan penuh penekanan di kata 'jalang' kemudian berlalu dari hadapan ChanBaek dan kata-kata kai tadi itu berhasil menohok hati Baekhyun

"Baek, jangan di masukkan ke hati Ne ?, anggap saja angin lalu" Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum untuk menguatkan Baekhyun

"E-eh, Ne" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa

"_Kai.. apakah kau sangat membenciku ? aku sangat merindukanmu yang dulu" _Batin Baekhyun Miris

"Baek ? kau tidak apa-apa ? wajahmu pucat" Kata Chanyeol khawatir

"Ne... aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"ah, aku rasa aku ingin istirahat di rumah dulu, aku akan pulang Yeol, tolong izinkan aku" Kata Baekhyun kemudian menuju ke arah bangkunya dan merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya

"Baekhyun Kau mau ku antar ?" tawar Chanyeol

"Tidak Usah Yeol, kau izinkan aku saja, aku tidak mau kau terkena hukuman dari Jung Seonsaengnim, hehehe" Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil

"Arasseo, kau hati-hati di jalan ne ?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap Rambut Baekhyun lembut

"ne.. Annyeong !" pamit Baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, menghiraukan tatapan menusuk dari seseorang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu

S

K

I

P

Bruk~

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, kemudian menghela nafan dan mengamati Langit-langit kamarnya

"Hah... aku sudah capek.." kata Baekhyun lirih

_Tes..tes..tes.._

Sesuata yang berbau amis dan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari hidung Baekhyun

"akh.. aku mimisan lagi" kata Baekhyun kemudian langsung membersihkan hidungnya dengan sapu tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas lagi

"waktuku tidak lama lagi, dan Kai masih membenciku, aku rasa sudah saatnya mengakhirinya" Kata Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum miris

"_semoga ini yang terbaik" _batin Baekhyun

S

K

I

P

Bruk~

"Apa ini ?" tanya Kai dingin

"kau lihat saja sendiri"kata Chanyeol tidak kalah dingin

Sret~

Brak~

"Untuk apa namja itu mengembalikan ini semua hah ?!" teriak Kai marah

"KARENA ITU PERMINTAAN TERAKHIRNYA !" teriak Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

_Deg~_

"M-mwo ? pe-permintaan terakhir ? apa maksudnya ini ?" tanya kai heran, dan ada rasa takut yang terbesit di benaknya saat ini

"ya.. dia sudah pergi, pergi menghadap surga, dan kau, tidak membuatnya senang di saat terkahirnya dan kau sudah salah paham dengannya " kata Chanyeol lirih

"j-jadi yang waktu itu yang kulihat, hanya salah paham ?" tanya kai dengan lirih

"Ya.. itu benar" kata Chanyeol

FLASHBACK

"Aku akan memberikan bunga ini untuk baekhyun" kata Kai sambil tersenyum senang

"ah, aku tidak mungkin hanya memberikannya bunga ini aku juga akan membeli coklat untuknya" kata Kai kemudian memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah swalayan dan membeli sebuah coklat berbentuk Hati, setelah itu membayar coklat itu ke kasir, dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumah Baekhyun

S

K

I

P

"Hyung, aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi kau tidak bisa Egois begini, kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka" Kata Baekhyun

"t-tapi aku sangat mencintai keduanya sangat-sangat mencintainya" Kata Kris sambil menjambak Rambutnya

"Hyung, Kau harus percaya akan kata hatimu, pilih salah satu dari mereka, atau tambah banyak sakit hati yang mereka rasakan" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Grep~

"yah.. aku harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka, Gomawo, kau sudah memberikan saran yang sangat kubutuhkan saat ini"Kata Kris sambil memeluk Baekhyun

"Eh, iya hyung tidak apa-apa" kata Baekhyun dan membalas pelukan Kris

Tidak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun melihat Kai yang tengah berdiri sambil menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang tersirat kekecewaan di sana

"Kai ! " teriak Baekhyun setelah melepas peluka Kris, tapi Kai terus berjalan ke arah mobilnya

"Kai ! aku bisa jelaskan ini" teriak Baekhyun sambil terus mengejar Kai yang sudh menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumah Baekhyun

"Hiks, Kai Maafkan aku" Kata Baekhyun sambil terduduk di tanah pekarangan rumahny

FLASHBACK END

"J-jadi Baekhyun tidak selingkuh ?" Kata Kai tak percaya akan perbuatannya waktu itu

"ya, kau hanya salah paham, Namja itu hanya Hyung Baekhyun" Kata Chanyeol

"s-sekarang Baekhyun sudah tidak ada ? dia sudah bersama Tuhan ?" Tanya Kai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Ne, kau harus sabar, aku tahu kau masih sang-

Brak~

"Yak ! kau mau kemana ?" teriak Chanyeol kepada kai yang telah berlari keluar kelas dan dapat di pastikan kai tidak menjawab teriakan Chayeol itu

S

K

I

P

Ya, di sini kai berdiri di tengah hujan, di depan sebuah makam yang terlihat masih baru, makam Namjachingunya

"Baekkie, kenapa kau sangat tega meninggalkanku eoh ?" tanya kai dengan air mata yang mengalir dari ke dua matanya, Kai sudah tidak peduli dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, dia tidak peduli, dia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang

"Baekkie apa kau mendengarku ? a-aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu hiks, apa kau marah padaku sehingga menghukumku dengan cara ini ? jawab aku, hiks.." kata Kai sambil sesenggukan dan memeluk erat Nisan Baekhyun

"sungguh, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, hahaha" kata Kai sambil tertawa Hambar

"maa dari itu aku akan menyusulmu chagi, tunggu aku" kata kai sambil menggenggam pisau yang entah di dapatnya dari mana

Crash~(?)

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun" Kata kai sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya

Bruk~

_Cerita tentang Cinta yang ... tragis_

END~

Annyeong ! Kembali dengan FF Request dari Author **HyunnieKai **#udahdisampaiindiatas untuk Author **HyunnieKai** ini FF Requestnya, maaf kalau jelek T^T soalnya masih baru di dunia tulis menulis xD, dan terima kasih sudah Request FF aku ingat banget Author **HyunnieKai** request FF dengan pair ini udah lama banget tapi baru selesai, Mianhe kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran di mana-mana.

Dan Oh ya.. mau gak Request FF sama aku ? sebisanya aku akan buatkan ^^ dan untuk FF immortal masih minat gak ? kalau masih minat tolong Review kalian ^^ hehehe

Ok segitu aja tolong Reviewnya Annyeong !


End file.
